Power Rangers: Samurai Masters
Power Rangers: Samurais Masters is the 18th series of the Power Rangers franchise and the first installment in the Billy2009 Fiction PR Series. Synopsis Two thousand five (2,005) years ago. There was an army of demons monsters led by their leader, Lord Demorok, rose up from the Underworld and conqueror Earth. Than, a group of five Samurai warriors posessing five elements of Fire, Water, Air, Forest, and Earth, they also used mystical Power Symbols, Weapons, and Zords and used them to defeated the Demons and sealed away Master Demorok and his Army to the underworld where they would returns the next two era later. Centuries later, Demorok return with his army to get revenge on the Samurai Rangers and flood the Earth with their Demonic Waters so they can conqueror its once again. Than, the 18th Lord of the Shiba Clan named Sosuke Shiba with the helps of his royal guardian, Mentor Ji, must recruit the teenage descendants of the Original Samurai Masters Rangers; Kenny (the Blue Samurai Masters Ranger), Gia (the Pink Samurai Masters Ranger who have a crush on Sosuke), Jake (the Green Samurai Masters Ranger), and Jennifer (the Yellow Samurai Masters Ranger) to stop the Demons from conqueror the Earth know as the Power Rangers: Samurai Masters. As they continues fighting the Demons, the Rangers learn new Power Symbols, get new Zords and Weapons and also get an new ranger who happens to be Sosuke's old childhood friend, Kevin Lee, the Gold Samurai Masters Ranger. Also, they meet new friends and enemies. The Samurai Masters Rangers are ready to take down the Demons in order to save their world as are ready to Strike! Characters Rangers * Sosuke Shiba/Red Samurai Masters Ranger * Kenny Riverlynn/Blue Samurai Masters Ranger * Gia Morrison/Pink Samurai Masters Ranger * Jake Tracey/Green Samurai Masters Ranger * Jennifer Foley/Yellow Samurai Masters Ranger * Kevin Lee/Gold Samurai Masters Ranger * Mizuki Shiba/Princess Red Samurai Masters Ranger Allies * Mentor Ji * RPM Rangers * Angel Squadron Rangers Supporting Characters * Kenny's Dad * Lucas - One of Jake's friend. * Koby - Another of Jake's friend. * Tessa Foley - Jennifer's deceased sister. * Eugene - One of Kevin's swimmate. * Dason - Another of Kevin's swimmate. * Tommy - Anthoer of Kevin's swimmate. * Eric * Eric's Dad Villains Demons * Master Demorok * Octotenta * Dayu * Dekor * Razorklaw * Freaklings * Fangmouths * Paperators Minor Demons * Tooyain (1) * Kamaislicer (2) * Ragearm (3) * Trickdealer (4) * Destructishot (5) * Negatron (6) * Stinkmouth (7) * Hypnofield (9) * Rainomaker (10) * Ravagestroyer (11-12) * Faker (13) * Shelldillion (14) * Vulpes (15) * Blademon (16) * Slimebelly (17) * Splitface (18) * Arachnitor (19-20) * Lieutenant Guttor (21-22) * Dreamoceros (23-24) * Wildswitcher (25) * Copymaker (27) * Mr. Puppeteer (28) * Eyescops (29) * Crustox (31) * Eator (32) * Venjix (34-35) * Admiral Wheelpsycho (35) * Gluestamp (36) * Shootor (37) * Dreadotaur (39) * Pestititan (41) * Firella (43) * Blacklaw (44) Arsenal Zords & Megazords Episodes # The Ways of the Samurai # Together Forever # Mean and Green # The Deals Off # Day's Off # Sticks and Stones # A Swordfish Out the Water # There Go the Brides # I've Put a Spell on the Blue Ranger # Under the Weather # The Challenges of the Leader (1) # Sosuke's Destiny (2) # How Do you Trust? # Armored and Dangerous # An Unexpected Arrival # Room for One More # The Blue and the Gold # Team Spirit # The Tengen Gate (1) # Super Samurai (2) # The Fateful Showdown Pt. 1 # The Fateful Showdown Pt. 2 # Broken Dreams (1) # The Ultimate Duel (2) # Trading Places # Something Fishy # The Runaway LightZord # Mr. Puppeteer # Race To the Rescue # Gia's Sister # The BullZord # Kenny's Choices # Never Trust a Freakling # Venjix's Returns Pt. 1 # Venjix's Returns Pt. 2 # A Sticky Situation # Target Training # Troubles on Mako Island # The Strange Case of the Hunger Problem # The Master's Returns # An Crack in the World Pt. 1 # An Crack in the World Pt. 2 # Fight Fire with Fire # The Final Duel # Evil Reborn # The Sealing Symbol # Samurai Forever Specials * Trickster's Threats (Halloween Special) * Race to Rescue Christmas (Christmas Special) Category:Power Rangers Series